


Kiss Me, Blue Eyes

by Harper44



Series: Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Country singer rhett, Domestic, Fan link, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Link loves being the boyfriend of a famous country singer. Sometimes he has to help him de-stress.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Blue Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854964
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Kiss Me, Blue Eyes

Link has never thought of himself as a very self absorbed person, but there's a very specific pride that comes with everyone knowing Rhett McLaughlin's latest album is about you. Because of a handful of Instagram posts and paparazzi photos, Link begins to be recognized around town. It definitely feels like the universe set it up perfectly for them to be together. Nashville was the last set of concerts on Rhett's tour, so when they met it meant they'd both be in the same place for a while. 

In between working in the studio, speaking in interviews, and going to meetings, Rhett sweeps Link off his feet. Dating someone famous takes some getting used to, but Link secretly loves feeling like they’re in high school, sneaking into concerts and bars with their heads down and giggling in back corner booths with an eye out for reporters. Because of how tricky it can be to get some privacy, they spend a lot of time at Rhett’s, particularly in the backyard or his home studio. This evening, though, Link has offered to make dinner, so Rhett agrees to come to his apartment after work. Link gets home at five and starts on dinner, hoping and praying that he can pull it off, just this once. He gets a text from Rhett around six letting him know he’s going to be later than he thought. Link is grateful because he was nowhere close to being done. He doubles his efforts since he knows that texts means Rhett is going to be extra hungry tonight. 

Link smiles when he hears the front door open, glad they’re finally past the courtesy of knocking. He slides the meatloaf from the oven, happy with the way it looks and hoping it tastes as good. He steps over to Rhett who has just entered the kitchen and is putting down his things on the counter. Rhett kisses his forehead and wraps him up in his arms with a sigh, “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hard day?” Link asks, running a soothing hand up his back.

“Mhm,” Rhett confirms, letting go of him in favor of leaning in for a proper kiss.

“Well, dinner’s ready and at the very least, it’s not burnt.”

Rhett smiles and goes to sit at the table, “As much as I tease you about your cooking, it’s not too terrible for a man like me to eat.”

Link rolls his eyes, “That’s not much of a compliment cause you’ll eat anything. I really tried on this one, though.” He goes to turn on some music, making sure the playlist doesn’t have any of Rhett’s songs on it. He hates listening to his own music and only sings songs that will never be released to the public directly to Link, except when Link begs him to sing some of his favorites together.

They dig in and are quiet for a while, Link diligently making sure Rhett releases the tension in his shoulders before offering, “Anything you need to vent about?”

“No, but I do need to tell you, we’re going to be touring again soon. Just in the US, so nothing crazy, but I’ll be gone a lot.”

Link nods, contemplating the information. They’ve been dating for eight months now and he and Rhett are on the same page about being together for the foreseeable future. But this will be the first time for them to be separated like this, not to mention the rumors tabloids will grasp at when Rhett is seen without him. They already do, but this will be different. “Can I come to some of the shows? Stay with you some weekends?”

Rhett smiles, eyes lighting up at the questions like he was worried Link wouldn’t ask. “Of course, I’d love to have you. I’ll let you know when the lower stress weekends are so I can really enjoy my boyfriend while I have him on tour.”

“We’ll have to double check the curtains then, since the press will know where you are.” Link stands to clear their plates.

“Or we could leave them open a crack. Wanna make sure everyone knows who I belong to.” 

The suggestion unexpectedly sends some of Link’s blood south and he nearly drops a plate in the sink. He clears his throat before saying, “I didn’t make any dessert, but there’s some cookie dough in the freezer I think, if you want that.” 

Rhett’s hands snake around Link’s stomach and Link grins when he feels Rhett’s half hard cock through his jeans pressed into his lower back. “I’ve got another suggestion for dessert.” 

“I’d love to hear it,” Link replies. He finishes up the dishes while Rhett softly kisses his neck. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Rhett says when Link finally turns around in his arms. 

“You’re welcome,” Link says with a smile and a kiss. He runs his hands down Rhett’s arms and spreads a few more kisses over the rest of his face. “Now what was that dessert suggestion you had?”

Rhett grins and wordlessly leads him to the bedroom, pushing Link back on the bed and climbing on top. “Kiss me, blue eyes.” So kiss him he does.

Link feels like he’s melting into the bedspread as Rhett carefully removes his clothes and follows those movements with his mouth. “Mm, Rhett you’re so good to me,” Link murmurs, twisting his hands into the covers when Rhett’s mouth comes back up to suck on his nipples. Link halfheartedly tugs on the back of Rhett’s shirt, saying, “Lemme see you, baby.” After pressing a kiss to his mouth, Rhett stands and teasingly strips, making Link giggle. “You’re so hot. That first night I ever saw you in concert you were wearing that olive green button down. Thought I was gonna have to pleasure myself to that image forever.”

Rhett laughs as he gets back on the bed, lavishing kisses over his stomach and hips. “I was just so worried I’d never see your gorgeous blue eyes again. Not to mention this fantastic body.” He licks up the inside of Link’s thighs, taking the smile off his face in favor of open mouthed moans. 

Lifting Link’s legs over his shoulders, he kisses closer and closer to Link’s hole until he’s moaning, “Please, you fucking tease. Wanna get fucked some time tonight, baby.” With a chuckle, Rhett finally licks a long stripe over the pucker and Link presses his head back into the pillows, eyes squeezed shut. Dick throbbing, Rhett can’t help but rut into the bed. He runs his tongue around the rim before finally prodding it in. Link arches his back into the feeling, moaning. “That’s so good, Rhett. Love being fucked by your mouth. Dessert good enough for you?” He fucks his tongue in and out several times before adding a finger and searching for his prostate. He knows he’s found it when Link jerks and whimpers, “Oh, right there, baby. That feels amazing.” Rhett takes a moment to look up at his boyfriend, eyes devouring his tanned chest and the muscles flexing under his skin. Pressing into that sensitive spot harder, Rhett flicks his tongue around his finger and then pushes his tongue in alongside the digit. Heels digging into Rhett’s shoulders, Link says, “Don’t wanna cum like this, wanna ride you. Please, Rhett.” 

At that, Rhett’s cock reminds him painfully of his own situation, so even though he loves making his boyfriend cum only from his tongue and fingers, he removes his finger and kisses up his love’s chest. “I think we can make that happen.” Link grins happily and fights to get out of his euphoric haze enough to get on top of Rhett. They switch positions and someone grabs the lube along the way. Link leans down and leaves kisses all over Rhett’s chest as he presses two fingers into himself. He’s already relaxed and open enough that he doesn’t need to do it for long, so he’s soon sitting back up and hovering over Rhett’s erection. Rhett holds his hips to help him, but he’s so hard right now that he’s not much use once his tip is pressing in. “You look so good like this for me, blue eyes. You take my cock so good,” Rhett groans.

Grinning lazily, Link sinks down until he’s fully seated before leaning forward and bracing his hands on Rhett’s shoulders. He starts rolling his hips slowly, adjusting until Rhett’s dick is brushing his prostate every time. “Love you so much,” Link mumbles, picking up the pace. He gazes into Rhett’s eyes, drowning in that endless green, reveling in the lust and love he finds there.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rhett tells him, shifting so he can fuck up into his man. 

They soon find a quick rhythm and their moans mix and harmonize almost the way their voices do. Loving the way Rhett looks blissed out and a moaning mess, Link can’t take it much longer. He was so on edge before, he doesn’t have time to speak a warning before cumming all over their chests with a whimper of, “Rhett!”

All it takes is Link clenching around him for Rhett to fill him up with a throaty moan. They kiss slowly for a while as they come down before Link carefully gets off and goes to grab a towel on shaky legs. 

They’re laying in bed curled around each other almost asleep when Rhett confesses, “I don’t ever want to be with anyone but you, blue eyes.” Link hums happily and kisses his neck, hoping that’s enough to convey that he doesn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my tumblr is @harper44


End file.
